USUK - Sweet Morning
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred wakes to find that Arthur is out of bed already, and finds him curled up in a blanket on the couch. Cute times and kisses ensue! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES!
_This was inspired by the way I woken up yesterday, which was Saturday. My mom came barging in and woke me up by flicking on and off the lights and playing police sirens on full blast on her phone. I would've been late to work without it, but my inner Alfred (inner meaning an acting way where the personality of him or any character melds with my own and makes it easier to cosplay) was just like 'Why couldn't I have been woken up like this?' And thus, this happened. A SMUT is on its way, as well as an AkuRoku and a HikaKao!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES! I don't own Alfred or Arthur!_

 **USUK – Sweet Morning**

"Arthur?" It was dark and maybe even a little creepy in this room, where Alfred was now lying down in a bed that was his own, but was a bit cold without the other blonde's presence. He checked the clock; only seven in the morning. It wasn't unusual when the emerald-eyed man was gone so early, probably working or something, but it was a weekend. No work, no reason to get up.

He stood and stretched before walking out to the living room, looking into the adjoining kitchen before seeing a small, curled-up figure in a blanket lying on one end of the couch. He shivered a bit in the coldness of the room, his chest bare and wearing old boxers. A tuft of blonde hair stuck out, and a hand clutched a cup of tea, the teabag lying on the saucer on the end table. Alfred silently made his way over to the elder, smiling before pitching himself over the back of the couch and greeting him with a chipper "Good morning". He only got a soft grunt in response, Arthur's eyes still glazed from sleep, or a lack thereof.

Arthur yawned and sat up a little, sipping from his steaming cup before snuggling into the other's side. "I didn't want to get up, but your snoring forced me to." The words were somewhat bitter, but groggy and sleepy, making them have a lighter, sillier sound. "You should get that checked out…"

Alfred slid an arm around his partner and apologetically smiled. "Sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep." The sarcasm just came so naturally to him that it seemed rude moments after he said that. "Ah, sorry…" He sighed and rubbed the other's shoulder a bit, feeling him lean into the touch a little. "You know I can't help being sarcastic."

"I know that well. You can't stop saying comments in bed, idiot…" Arthur seemed to be on a roll today with the stuff that he did wrong, but his face did so a little pink at his words. The sapphire-eyed man merely rolled his eyes and kissed his temple, causing the color in his cheeks to get a bit darker. "Well you _do_ make those sorts of…"

Alfred smirked and lifted his head with his other hand, kissing his lips softly. He felt the other blonde reach behind him to set the cup down and then his arms hung about his neck lazily, Arthur's lips turning up a smile before he reached to unwrap the blanket from around him. The elder pulled away and tightened the fabric a bit. The younger looked at him in question, and he smiled warmly. "I'm just cold. You turned down the heat, remember? It's like 22 or so degrees in here…"

Alfred looked at the thermostat and sighed. "Yeah, sorry…" He then blushed a bit. He would've loved to take it a bit further, but he was thinking to himself that it was combination of the cold and Arthur's comfort level at this point that was stopping the elder from allowing it. And he was fine with that. "I'll turn it up later." The mood was sort of ruined, the younger wanting to save it before it was lost.

He ended up meeting his lips again, a bit heavier now, and felt a soft moan against his mouth from the elder. He didn't touch the blanket's hems again, settling with holding him close to his chest and feeling Arthur's fingers on his shoulders and chest. He pulled away a little to speak. "Want to stop or…?"

Arthur shook his head no and then rethought. "Just a little more…" The sapphire-eyed man could live with that, kissing him a bit more and feeling the elder's tongue brush against his own before he stopped. He moved to stand and then felt clutching hands on him. He looked over and saw Arthur reaching out for him, similar to when a child wants a parent to carry them. No words needed to be exchanged other than Arthur saying, "You. Me. Bedroom. Cuddle." Alfred scooped him up, almost laughing and trying to hold it in as the elder clung to him. But it was cute, even though the emerald-eyed man hated it when he said anything he did was cute.

He smiled when the smaller blonde's eyes closed and he snuggled into his neck and chest. He was so warm and tender and… So perfect… Such a perfect way to wake up on a weekend…


End file.
